A Day with Your Stalker
by Sachi Alsace
Summary: Izaya mengatakan kalau dia sudah bosan dengan Shizuo karena dia sama saja dengan manusia lainnya. Karena itu, Izaya akan bermain denga Shizuo untuk terakhir kalinya. / "Aku tahu semuanya tentangmu, Shizu-chan." / "Kalau kau menang, aku akan menghilang.., selamanya." / Warn: BL, OOC, gaje, Shizaya / This fic for Nagisa Zappelin's Challenge: Minor


**A Day with Your Stalker**

* * *

Will your heart melted by his feelings?

Ah, or will you stay by his side, forever?

* * *

"Ah, kau sudah bangun, Shizu-chan?" tanya pemuda berambut hitam yang sedang sibuk melepaskan kancing rompi hitam yang dikenakan laki-laki yang diajaknya bicara.

Laki-laki bernama Shizuo yang sedang mengumpulkan kesadarannya dengan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali itu langsung terbelalak kaget saat mendengar suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya. Hanya sekejap. Setelahnya dia langsung memejamkan matanya karena di atasnya terdapat lampu yang menyilaukan matanya yang belum terbiasa melihat di tempat terang. Kemana perginya _sunglasses_ yang selalu dikenakannya?

"Ah, aku ingin melihat ekspresimu dengan seksama, makanya kusingkirkan kacamatamu," ujar pemuda berambut hitam itu lagi. Pemuda itu sudah selesai membuka seluruh kancing rompi Shizuo.

"Apa lampunya terlalu terang? Kita matikan saja kalau begitu." Sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah tampan itu sebelum dia menjauhi Shizuo beberapa langkah, atau lebih tepatnya sebelum _flickblade_-nya memotong kabel panjang yang digantungi lampu berwarna putih itu.

PRANG! Lampu itu jatuh atas meja—tepat di samping kepala Shizuo. Pecahan lampu mengenai leher dan wajah Shizuo, menyebabkan kulit Shizuo yang tergores pecahan kaca itu mengeluarkan darah segar.

"Aku akan membunuhmu, I-ZA-YA!" seru Shizuo.

Shizuo ingin sekali menendang wajah pemuda di depannya, atau mungkin melemparnya dengan _vending machine _karena Izaya mempermainkannya. Sayangnya, tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas saat ini. Dia ingat, Izaya memberinya minum beberapa saat sebelum ia kehialangan kesadaran. **Pasti Kutu Sialan ini memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam minumanku**, batinnya.

"Ah, ekspresimu selalu saja seperti ini, Shizu-chan. Aku ingin melihat ekspresimu yang lain."

Shizuo menatap nyalang pada Izaya. Dia bersumpah akan menghabisi Izaya kalau dia berhasil bebas nanti, atau setidaknya, setelah pengaruh obat yang diberikan Izaya berkurang. "Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu!"

"Hei, apa kau tidak merasa takut, Shizu-chan? Kau lemah saat ini. Melepaskan diri saja tidak bisa. Apa kau tidak merasa takut? Aku bisa melakukan apa pun padamu saat ini."

"Aku akan membunuhmu setelah ini, Kutu Sialan!"

"Benarkah? Tapi, apa kau tahu 'ini' itu apa? Aku bahkan belum memulainya, Shi..zu..chan... ." SREEK! SRAAT! _Flickblade_ milik Izaya merobek kemeja putih pemberian Kasuka untuk Shizuo. "Waktu sehari kita hampir habis, aku harus segera memperpanjangnya."

* * *

**This fic for: Nagisa Zappelin's Challenge: Minor**

**Durarara! **** Ryohgo Narita **

**A Day With Your Stalker **** Sachi Alsace**

**Warn : BL, maybe OOC, Typo(s). My very first fic in this fandom. Hope you like it.**

**Pair: Shizuo x Izaya**

**Rate: T, T+ maybe?**

**Note: Bold digunakan untuk ucapan Celty dan berbicara dalam hati**

* * *

"I..ZA..YA..!" Shizuo berteriak marah sambil melemparkan _vending machine_ ke arah pemuda berambut hitam yang sedang menyeringai senang itu.

BRAAK! Izaya berhasil menghindar, menyebabkan _vending machine_ itu menghancurkan etalase toko kue di belakangnya. Seringai Izaya makin melebar karena berhasil menghindari lemparan mematikan Shizuo.

"Kau meleset, Shizu-chan?" tanyanya dengan nada mengejek.

"Sial! Aku akan membunuhmu kali ini!"

Shizuo mencabut tiang rambu dilarang masuk, berniat menggunakannya untuk memukul Izaya, atau setidaknya menjegal kakinya sehingga dia bisa membuat Izaya tersungkur di depannya. Membayangkannya saja, sudah membuat semangat Shizuo makin membara. Dan tentu saja membuat orang-orang tak bersalah di sekitarnya langsung ambil langkah seribu. Mereka masih punya hutang yang harus dilunasi, punya PR yang belum dikerjakan, yang jelas mereka belum siap kalau harus masuk rumah sakit karena menjadi salah satu dari sekian banyak korban Shizuo Heiwajima.

"Ah, sepertinya kita harus lewat jalan memutar," kata Kida saat melihat sebuah tong sampah terbang di jalan yang akan dilaluinya bersama Mikado.

"Apa mereka selalu begini? Bukankah kau bilang Orihara-san berada di Shinjuku? Kenapa sekarang dia berada di sini?" tanya Mikado.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi lebih baik, kita tidak terlibat," jawab Kida. **Apa kau tidak tahu peribahasa, **_**curiousity kills the cat**_**?**, batin Kida sambil melirik Mikado. "Pertanyaan terakhirmu itu, kurasa itu juga menjadi pertanyaan Shizuo-san."

**~~Kochii Alsace~~**

**Jadi, kau bertemu dengannya lagi?** Celty menunjukkan layar ponselnya pada Shizuo.

Shizuo menghembuskan asap rokok melalui mulutnya, "Begitulah."

**Lalu, apa yang terjadi?** Celty kembali menuliskan pertanyaan di ponsel yang diberikan oleh Shinra.

"Aku belum berhasil membunuhnya. Sebenarnya untuk apa dia kemari?" tanya Shizuo sambil memandangi langit senja dari trotoar jalan yang sepi itu.

Dia kembali teringat dengan pertemuan awalnya dengan Izaya. Entah kenapa, saat itu dia merasa sangat membenci Izaya. Bahkan sampai sekarang, dia masih tidak mengetahui alasannya. Shizuo memutuskan untuk tidak mencari tahu alasannya, karena setiap membayangkannya saja, membuat amarahnya langsung meledak karena tiba-tiba saja seluruh tingkah menyebalkan Izaya langsung terbayang dalam satu periode waktu.

**Aku juga tidak tahu.** Celty memang tidak mengetahui alasan Izaya kembali ke Ikebukuro setelah sempat pindah ke Shinjuku. Yang dia tahu hanyalah sesekali Shinra menerima pekerjaan yang diberikan Izaya untuk Celty, sang _deliverer_.

"Padahal kupikir hidupku bisa kembali _normal_." Shizuo kembali mengisap rokoknya. Membiarkan zat-zat beracun namun memabukkan itu memasuki sistem pernafasannya.

**Pernahkah kalian saling bicara?**

Shizuo terpana membaca teks barusan. "Tidak. Tujuanku hanya melenyapkannya." Jangankan berbicara, melihat wajah Izaya saja sudah membuat darah Shizuo naik sampai ke ubun-ubun. "Aku tidak ingin mengajaknya bicara."

**Begitukah? Kurasa ini situasi yang cukup rumit.**

"Tidak, kalau dia tidak pernah mencari gara-gara denganku sejak awal." Shizuo kembali teringat pada tepukan tangan Izaya saat melihatnya sukses menghajar para siswa di lapangan sepak bola SMA Raira dulu. Dia bilang kalau mereka akan melakukan hal yang menyenangkan. Mungkin bagi Izaya, melukai Shizuo dengan _flickblade_ terasa menyenangkan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kabar Shinra?" tanya Shizuo mengalihkan pembicaraan.

**Dia sibuk, seperti biasanya.**

"Sampaikan salamku untuknya. Terima kasih sudah menemaniku ngobrol. Jaa ne." Shizuo berjalan sambil mengangkat satu tangannya.

Celty menatap layar ponselnya, lalu menurunkan kursornya sampai ke bawah, melewati beberapa jeda—sampai pada teks yang tidak terlihat oleh Shizuo. **Sepertinya dia sangat tertarik padamu.** Celty segera memasukkan ponselnya lalu segera pulang ke tempat Shinra.

Seseorang yang mengenakan pakaian berwarna gelap keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya di gang sempit dekat tempat Shizuo dan Celty berbicara tadi. Sebuah seringai terukir di wajahnya. Seringai yang sangat menyebalkan, menurut Shizuo.

"Aku kemari untukmu, Shi..zu..chan.. . Uphh.. hahahahahaha!"

.

.

Shinra sedang mengetik menggunakan komputernya ketika Celty berdiri di sampingnya. Shinra yang menyadari keberadaan Celty segera menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"Ada apa, Celty?" tanya Shinra disertai sebuah senyuman lembut.

**Tadi aku bertemu dengan Shizuo dan ngobrol dengannya. **Jemari Celty bergerak mengetik dengan cepat di ponsel pemberian Shinra itu. **Dia titip salam untukmu.**

"Kau bertemu dengan Shizuo? Tapi sepertinya ada hal yang mengganggu pikiranmu," tebak Shinra.

Entah bagaimana, Shinra memang selalu bisa membaca jalan pikiran Dullahan cantik itu. Shinra biasanya akan mengatakan kalau membaca jalan pikiran Celty bukanlah hal sulit karena Shinra sudah jatuh cinta padanya selama dua puluh tahun.

**Dia bilang dia bertemu dengan Izaya.**

"Uhm-um?" gumam Shinra, laki-laki yang mengenakan jas dokter itu.

**Aku hanya penasaran. Apa yang membuatnya kembali kemari? **

Shinra tersenyum penuh makna. "Menurutmu?"

**Entahlah. Tapi sepertinya itu berhubungan dengan Shizuo. Dia selalu mengawasi Shizuo tanpa sepengetahuan Shizuo.** Celty menunjukkan layar ponselnya ke Shinra.

Shinra hanya tersenyum. Dia tahu benar kalau sejak SMA, Izaya sudah menaruh perhatian berlebih pada Shizuo. Catat itu, berlebih! Setiap hari, Izaya selalu memperhatikan tingkah laku Shizuo, selalu membuat ulah kemudian mengambinghitamkan Shizuo, membuat Shizuo selalu berurusan dengan orang-orang yang tidak pernah dikenalnya.

Shinra juga tahu benar kalau Izaya tahu kalau Shizuo sangat membencinya setelah ulah terakhir Izaya beberapa tahun lalu. Shizuo kehilangan pekerjaannya sebagai bartender karena berurusan dengan pihak kepolisian—yang lagi-lagi sebenarnya adalah ulah Izaya. Shizuo merasa sudah mengecewakan Kasuka karena dia harus berganti pekerjaan lagi, tidak bisa memegang janjinya pada Kasuka. Shizuo benar-benar membenci Izaya saat itu, membuat Izaya beristirahat sejenak dari kegiatan _bersenang-senang_nya dengan Shizuo.

"Tapi saat itu dia tidak sepenuhnya mundur. Dia tetap mengawasinya," gumamShinra menahan geli saat mengingat masa lalu itu.

**Apa maksudmu?** tanya Celty tidak mengerti.

"Bukan apa-apa. Bagaimana kalau kau tidur? Ini sudah malam."

Setelah Celty meninggalkan Shinra sendirian di depan komputernya, Shinra kembali tersenyum penuh makna. "Dia selalu mengawasimu. Dia bahkan tahu kalau kau merindukannya, makanya dia kembali kemari. Bukankah dia _stalker_ yang sangat mengerikan? Atau justru sangat baik?"

**~~Kochii Alsace~~**

Telepon genggam milik Shizuo berdering dengan keras pagi ini. _Hidden number_.

Shizuo menekan tombol _answer_ pada ponselnya, tapi belum sempat menyapa, sang penelepon lebih dulu menyapanya. "_Moshi-moshi, _Shizu-chan!"

Shizuo tersentak kaget mendengar suara Izaya di seberang. "I..ZA..YA..!"

"Senang sekali bisa mendengar suara seksimu di pagi yang cerah ini. Ah, ah.., baiklah, kita langung ke poin utama saja, hahaha!" Izaya tidak melanjutkan berbasa-basi karena sudah mendengar gemeretak gigi dan geraman yang disisipi kata 'bunuh' berulang kali dari seberang.

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu hari ini."

Shizuo berhenti bergumam sambil mengutuk nama Izaya dalam hati. ** Ini kesempatan bagus!** Shizuo membatin. Akan lebih mudah menangkap pemuda yang jago _parkour_ itu bila dia bisa menemuinya.

**Tunggu, siapa tahu Kutu Sialan ini menyiapkan jebakan untukku seperti beberapa tahun lalu. **Ingatan Shizuo kembali melayang ke saat-saat ia jatuh ke dalam jebakan Izaya.

Shizuo hendak menekan tombol _reject_ saat Izaya tiba-tiba menyambung kalimatnya, "Bila kita mencapai kesepakatan, aku tidak akan mengganggu hidupmu lagi."

**Dia serius rupanya. **"Aku hanya punya lima belas menit untuk meladenimu."

"Kita bertemu di restoran sushi Simon lima belas menit dari sekarang." Pembicaraan pun diputus secara sepihak oleh Izaya.

"Kutu sialan itu!" seru Shizuo.

Izaya memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku jaket, lalu kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada pemandangan yang terlihat melalui binocular-nya. "Aku mendapatkanmu, Shizu-chan. Ini jauh lebih mudah dari yang kubayangkan. Hahahahaha!" Izaya tertawa melihat Shizuo yang sedang membanting kursi di ruang makannya.

.

.

"Kau sepertinya ingin sekali aku menghilang dari kehidupanmu, ya, Shizu-chan?" Izaya bertepuk tangan melihat kedatangan Shizuo yang tepat waktu.

"Ingat, aku hanya punya lima belas menit," geram Shizuo sambil terus menatap arlojinya.

"Rileks saja. Waktu kita masih banyak," Izaya mengembangkan senyuman di bibirnya.

Shizuo melirik Izaya beserta senyumannya. DEG! Ah, jantung Shizuo tiba-tiba seakan berhenti berdetak saat melihat senyuman Izaya. Dia baru menyadari kalau ternyata Izaya bisa tersenyum manis seperti ini.

**Dia hanya kutu sialan**, rapal Shizuo dalam hati, berusaha mengusir pikiran-pikiran aneh tentang musuh abadinya itu.

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin kita mengakhiri permainan kita. Karena, kau tahu, aku sudah bosan," ujar Izaya sambil menusuk-nusuk sushi di depannya dengan sumpit. Terlihat jelas kalau sushi itu tidak menarik baginya.

**Kau yang memulai semua ini, Kutu Sialan!** Shizuo memicingkan matanya tidak suka. Dia sedang berusaha menahan amarahnya sekuat tenaga. Ingin sekali dia menjungkirkan meja di depannya sekarang.

"Setelah semua yang kau lakukan, kau ingin mengakhirinya? Aku bahkan belum membalasmu." Shizuo mengisap rokoknya.

Memang benar, setelah menyebabkan Shizuo terlibat dengan masalah yang bahkan dia tidak tahu penyebabnya—yang ia tahu hanya sekedar Izaya-lah biang keroknya—bisa-bisanya Izaya ingin mengakhiri semua ini begitu saja. Setidaknya, Izaya harus membayarnya dengan terkapar di rumah sakit selama berbulan-bulan, atau koma di rumah sakit, atau mungkin.., mati di tangan Shizuo.

"Itu karena kau tidak kunjung bisa membalasku. Semua terasa membosankan. Kupikir kita bisa bermain lebih lama. Ternyata kau sama saja dengan manusia yang lainnya," kekeh Izaya.

Shizuo membuang rokoknya yang masih separuh batang lebih lalu menginjaknya tanpa perasaan. "Kau!" Shizuo menarik kerah kaos Izaya.

BREET! Izaya dengan lincahnya mengunakan _flickblade_-nya untuk melindungi diri. Beberapa pengunjung berteriak melihat adegan itu. Mereka tidak habis pikir, orang gila mana yang berani melukai pria terkuat di Ikebukuro itu. Kalian mendapatkan jawabannya, laki-laki bernama Izaya Orihara.

Darah dari luka di lengan kiri Shizuo menetes sampai ke lantai. Shizuo yang sudah melepaskan cengkeramannya menatap Izaya nyalang.

"Aku akan bermain denganmu untuk yang terakhir kali, Shizu-chan. Bagaimana? Permainan kali ini cukup mudah. Kau hanya harus menemaniku sampai tengah malam. Hanya itu. Kau bisa menang bila kau tidak melakukan kekerasan. Bukankah kau benci kekerasan?" Jelas Izaya tanpa diminta.

Shizuo memikirkan peraturan permainan itu masak-masak. "Apa yang akan kudapatkan?"

"Kalau kau menang, aku akan menghilang.., selamanya."

"Aku akan membunuhmu kalau kau sampai mengingkari janjimu," serigaian menyeramkan—yang mampu membuat anak kecil menangis—muncul di wajah Shizuo.

"Tapi, kalau kau berbuat kekerasan dalam sehari itu, kau harus jadi budakku. Selamanya," kali ini seringaian muncul di wajah Izaya.

"Kau pikir aku takut?"

**Kena kau!** Izaya menyeringai senang.

"Mintalah cuti. Kau harus menemaniku mulai jam delapan besok pagi. Jaa, Shizu-chan!" Izaya langsung pergi dengan melambaikan tangannya pada Shizuo yang langsung mengambil sebuah kursi untuk dilempar ke arahnya sambil menyumpahi Izaya.

Izaya mengeluarkan sebuah kartu bridge dari saku jaketnya. Kartu AS. Izaya mendekatkan kartu itu ke wajahnya kemudian menciumnya singkat. "Aku mendapatkanmu, Shizu-chan," Izaya mengecup ringan kartu itu, meremasnya, kemudian memasukkannya lagi ke dalam sakunya.

**~~Kochii Alsace~~**

Laki-laki berpakaian gelap itu duduk di pinggiran kolam taman Ikebukuro. Wajahnya menunjukkan kalau dia sangat senang hari ini. Bagaimana tidak? Hari ini dia akan seharian bersama orang yang dianggapnya bisa diajak 'bersenang-senang'.

"Kau tiba tepat waktu, Shizu-chan!" Izaya mengangkat tangan kanannya, menyapa laki-laki berpakaian bartender yang baru saja tiba di area taman yang terletak di selatan Ikebukuro itu.

Shizuo mengepalkan tangannya seerat mungkin, menahan agar tinjunya tidak melayang ke arah Izaya. Tangannya memang sangat sulit dikendalikan bila emosinya sedang naik, tapi tangannya lebih tidak bisa dikendalikan saat dia melihat Izaya. Semacam gerak refleks.

"Seharusnya kau tidak menggunakan pakaian itu untuk kencan kita, Shizu-chan." Izaya berkomentar tanpa sadar diri kalau dia juga menggunakan pakaian yang biasa dikenakannya sehari-hari.

"Hilang, hilang, hilang..," gumam Shizuo tanpa sadar.

Sejak keluar dari restoran sushi kemarin, hanya kata itu yang terlintas di kepalanya. Ia menggunakannya sebagai mantra untuk menahan diri dari kemarahannya sendiri. Dia harus bisa menahan diri hari ini saja untuk mendapatkan hidup normal tanpa manusia yang dianggapnya kutu itu.

Izaya menyeringai mendengar kata yang dirapalkan Shizuo. "Kau sudah sarapan? Bagaimana kalau kau minum susu dulu, kau nampak kekurangan kalsium." Izaya mengambil sebotol kecil susu di sampingnya kemudian melemparnya ke arah wajah Shizuo dengan sangat cepat.

PRAANG! Shizuo yang tidak sempat menangkap botol susu itu menggunakan lengan kanannya untuk melindungi wajahnya, membuat botol susu yang terbuat dari kaca yang tipis itu pecah.

Shizuo memperhatikan lengan kemejanya yang robek terkena pecahan botol itu. Ah, sekarang bahkan kemejanya berbau susu dan berwarna merah darah di bagian lengannya. Shizuo menatap nyalang pada Izaya. Tangannya nyaris meraih kerah jaket Izaya, namun gerakannya terhenti karena senyuman di wajah Izaya.

"Ah, aku melemparnya terlalu keras, ya? Maafkan aku, ne, Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo mengalihkan emosinya untuk menenangkan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang. "Tidak," bisik Shizuo. Tidak mungkin baginya untuk melihat senyuman iblis di wajah Izaya nampak seperti senyuman malaikat.

"Kau tidak mau memaafkanku, Shizu-chan?" tanya Izaya dengan nada bersalah yang dibuat-buat.

"Aku tidak akan kalah dalam permainan bodohmu ini, Izaya," Shizuo berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Izaya mengalihkan pandangannya ke pecahan yang berserakan di dekat sepatu Shizuo. "Kau menyukai susu yang diberikan pegawai toko kue itu, bukan? Kau harusnya berterima kasih karena susu itu kubeli di sana tadi pagi."

Shizuo memicingkan matanya. Sekelebat masa lalu terlintas begitu saja. Susu. Toko Roti. Pegawai toko. Sekumpulan orang yang tampak seperti yakuza. Kerusakan toko. Itu semua terjadi saat dia masih SD dan dia belum mengenal Izaya, bagaimana mungkin Izaya tahu tentang semua itu.

"Kukira informan sepertimu hanya tertarik pada informasi penting yang bisa dijual," decih Shizuo.

"Kita jadi pusat perhatian, bagaimana kalau kita segera pergi. Mungkin kau mau mengobati lukamu dulu?" Izaya melirik ke orang-orang yang memperhatikan mereka berdua karena kegaduhan yang mereka buat.

Shizuo mendecih tidak suka. Dia berjalan megikuti Izaya yang mengarahkan langkahnya menuju apotek terdekat.

"Tidak akan ada seorang pun yang mampu membeli informasi itu, berapa pun uang yang dia miliki," bisik Izaya.

.

.

"Biarkan aku yang mengobatimu!" Izaya merebut perban yang baru saja dibeli Shizuo.

Shizuo berusaha merebut perban itu dari tangan Izaya. Namun, kemampuan _parkour_ Izaya membuat Shizuo tidak bisa bahkan untuk sekedar menyentuh Izaya.

"I..ZA..YA..!" Shizuo meraih tiang parkir sepeda di pinggir jalan.

"Jadi, kau ingin jadi budakku selamanya, Shizu-chan?"

DEG! Shizuo langsung menghentikan gerakannya. Ia menatap Izaya dengan tatapan marah dan dibalas Izaya dengan tatapan menyebalkan. Shizuo melihat matahari sekilas, ini bahkan belum tengah hari. "Kutu Sialan!" geram Shizuo.

"Hahaha! Padahal aku akan sangat senang kalau kau jadi budakku, Shizu-chan," tawa Izaya keras.

Shizuo melangkah meninggalkan Izaya, membuat Izaya membuka matanya lebar-lebar. "Kau mau kemana, Shizu-chan?" Izaya mengikuti langkah Shizuo. Menghalangi jalannya dengan berdiri di depan Shizuo.

"Kau meninggalkan teman kencanmu, Shizu-chan?" ujar Izaya dengan nada menyebalkan.

TWITCH! Urat kemarahan muncul di pelipis Shizuo. Kalau saja mereka tidak sedang terlibat permainan bodoh ini, dia pasti sudah melempar tong sampah di sebelahnya ke wajah Izaya.

Shizuo tidak memedulikan ucapan-ucapan Izaya. Shizuo menghindari Izaya yang menghalangi jalannya, sampai Izaya akhirnya menodongkan pisau kesayangannya di leher Shizuo. "Kita sedang berkencan, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo menggeram kesal karena tingkah laku Izaya yang dirasanya menjadi lima kali lipat lebih menyebalkan daripada biasanya. GREP! Shizuo menggenggam pisau yang ujungnya sudah mengenai kulit lehernya itu.

"Shizu-chan, apa yang kau lakukan? Tanganmu jadi berdarah, 'kan?" Walaupun kalimat yang diucapkan Izaya terkesan khawatir, tapi berbeda sekali dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang nampak.., bahagia, mungkin?

"Berikan aku perbannya!" Tangan kiri Shizuo terulur, meminta perban yang tadi direbut Izaya darinya.

Izaya mendesah. "Baik, baik." Izaya mengembalikan perban yang sangat dibutuhkan Shizuo saat ini.

Shizuo melepaskan genggamannya pada mata pisau Izaya lalu berjalan menuju bangku yang terletak di samping sebuah minimarket. Shizuo segera mendudukkan diri di bangku berwarna cokelat itu. Tangan kirinya menyingsingkan lengan kanan kemejanya lalu mengucurkan alkohol keluka di lengan kemudian telapak tangannya.

"Apa tidak sakit?" Izaya menatap penasaran pada Shizuo karena ekspresi Shizuo tidak banyak berubah.

Shizuo tidak memedulikan Izaya yang sedang mengamatinya dengan seringai menyebalkan. Izaya menghela nafas lalu menopang dagunya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Sekarang dia menatap Shizuo bosan.

"Ah iya, pasti lebih sakit ketika pertama kali kau masuk ke rumah sakit gara-gara kau nekat mengangkat kulkas, bukan?" kekeh Izaya.

Shizuo memicingkan matanya. Bagaimana mungkin Izaya tahu hal yang sudah sangat lama berlalu itu? Tidak mungkin adiknya menceritakannya pada Izaya.

Shizuo melilitkan perban pada lengannya. Berantakan. Izaya menjauhkan tangan kanan Shizuo dari perban itu untuk mengambil alih pekerjaan itu.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan hal buruk pada tanganmu, Shizu-chan. Kenapa kau sangat sulit untuk mempercayaiku?" Izaya membalut lengan kanan Shizuo dengan rapi.

"Karena kau memang tidak bisa dipercaya."

Izaya sudah tahu akan mendapat jawaban semacam ini dari Shizuo, tapi tetap saja, dia adalah manusia juga, dia punya nilai kesensitivitasan berlebih pada hal tertentu. "Kalau aku tidak bisa dipercaya, tidak akan ada orang yang mau membayar informasi yang kuberikan. Bukankah begitu?"

Shizuo tidak membalas ucapan Izaya. Dia terlalu sibuk untuk mengalihkan pikirannya ke hal lain—apapun boleh, asalkan dia tidak terfokus pada wajah Izaya yang terlihat sangat berbeda baginya hari ini.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?"

"Kalau tanganmu terluka, kau tidak akan bisa menggenggam tanganku dengan kedua tanganmu nanti, Shizu-chan," jawab Izaya dengan nada menggoda.

Dan Shizuo menyesal sudah menanyakan hal semacam itu padanya.

**~~Kochii Alsace~~**

"Kita mau ke mana?" tanya Shizuo saat melihat Izaya sibuk menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Biasanya ketika berkencan, pasangan akan pergi ke kafe, bioskop, mall, atau hotel. Jadi, kau mau kemana dulu? Oh, kita akan menyimpan hotel nanti. Kau tidak perlu terburu-buru, waktu kita masih panjang."

Shizuo kembali melirik keberadaan matahari. **Masih lama**, pikirnya kecewa. Shizuo membelalakkan matanya. Kenapa dia kecewa? Shizuo segera menyugesti dirinya sendiri dengan terus merapal kalau dia ingin Izaya segera menghilang.

"Ah, kudengar film-nya mulai diputar hari ini. Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke bioskop dulu!" Izaya menarik tangan Shizuo yang tadi diperbannya. Sengaja, tentunya.

Shizuo hanya berdiri di samping Izaya saat Izaya sibuk memesan cemilan dan tiket. Dia melihat ke sekeliling. Matanya membulat saat melihat wajah yang tidak asing terpampang di _banner_ paling besar di situ. Kasuka.

"Hei, bisakah kita..?" Shizuo segera menghentikan ucapannya saat pikirannya kembali ke jalan yang benar. Di satu sisi, dia sangat ingin menonton film yang dibintangi adiknya, tapi di sisi lain, harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk meminta Izaya agar membeli tiket film Kasuka. Lagipula, dia tidak sudi kalau harus menonton film yang dibintangi adik tercintanya bersebelahan dengan musuhnya.

"Bawakan makanan ini, Shizu-chan..," Izaya menunjuk pop corn manis yang masih berada di tangan sang penjual.

Shizuo mendesah frustasi. Hari masih panjang.

.

.

Shizuo menonton adegan di mana sang pemeran utama pria tengah menggenggam tangan tokoh utama wanita. Mereka duduk berlutut di depan orang yang memerankan orangtua si wanita. "Aku akan membahagiakannya, aku berjanji."

TWITCH! Urat kemarahan Shizuo muncul. Wadah pop corn yang dipegangnya sudah tidak berbentuk. Semua pop corn di dalamnya sudah berhamburan keluar karena wadah itu diremasnya kuat. Tidak, Dia tidak akan memberikan adik kesayangannya pada perempuan seperti itu. Dia tidak akan merestuinya meski Kasuka bersimpuh di depannya.

"Tenanglah, Shizu-chan. Itu hanya akting," kekeh Izaya yang lebih memilih untuk mengamati ekspresi Shizuo sambil memakan pop corn miliknya.

Shizuo memalingkan wajahnya. DEG! Kini wajah mereka berhadapan dan sangat dekat, hingga bila semisal ada orang yang menyikut Shizuo, maka bibir mereka akan bertemu. "Urusai!" Shizuo kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke layar di depan.

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Urusa..!" Belum sempat Shizuo menyelesaikan ucapannya, sebuah pop corn sudah masuk ke dalam mulut Shizuo. Nyaris saja pop corn itu membuatnya tersedak. "Kau!"

"Pop corn-mu sudah habis, lagipula tangan kananmu masih terluka, jadi aku menyuapimu."

"IZAYA!"

"Ah, lihat! Mereka berciuman!" Izaya menunjuk ke arah layar.

"APA?!" Shizuo segera mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke layar.

Ah, tidak tahukah kalian kalau suara kalian mengganggu kenyamanan orang lain di sana? Mereka terus diam sejak tadi karena takut pada reputasi Shizuo. Sekali lagi, hari masih panjang.

**~~Kochii Alsace~~**

**Kau tidak akan mempercayaiku kali ini, Shinra! **Celty menunjukkan layar ponselnya ke wajah Shinra dengan tergesa-gesa.

Shinra meletakkan mug-nya ke atas meja. Seingatnya, misi Celty yang baru saja diselesaikan bukanlah misi sulit maupun misi yang berhubungan dengan Izaya. Jadi, apa hal yang membuat Celty begitu menggebu-gebu saat ini?

"Aku akan mempercayaimu, Celty," ujar Shinra disertai sebuah senyuman.

**Benarkah? Apa kau akan mempercayaiku kalau aku bilang, 'aku melihat Shizuo dan Izaya keluar dari bioskop dan berjalan berdampingan menuju sebuah kafe.' Mereka terlihat sangat dekat. Apa kau mempercayaiku, Shinra? **Celty mengetik dengan sangat cepat.

Shinra menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku mempercayaimu, Celty. Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan mempercayaimu." Shinra mengulurkan tangannya, mengambil ponsel Celty untuk diletakkan di atas meja, lalu setelahnya dia memeluk Celty.

BUAGH! Celty menyikut perut Shinra.

"Aku benar-benar mempercayaimu. Lagipula, aku cukup mengenal mereka berdua."

Shinra tersenyum penuh arti. Dia memang tahu kalau sejak lama Izaya sudah tertarik pada Shizuo. Tentu saja tertarik di sini bukan tertarik seperti yang kerap ditunjukkan Izaya di depan Shizuo. Izaya mencintai Shizuo, Shinra mengetahuinya dengan pasti tanpa perlu menanyakannya.

Selain mengetahui fakta kalau Izaya mencintai Shizuo, Shinra juga tahu benar kalau Shizuo kerap memikirkan Izaya. Bukan kerap, lebih tepat dibilang kalau Shizuo hampir selalu memikirkan Izaya. Dia ingat benar kalau setelah Shizuo dipecat dari pekerjaannya sebagai bartender, Shizuo selalu mencari Izaya. Ketika mengetahui Izaya sudah meninggalkan Ikebukuro, Shizuo berkata kalau dia senang, tapi Shinra bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau mata Shizuo menyiratkan kesepian. Mungkin itu karena Shizuo sudah merasa terbiasa dengan keberadaan Izaya, meskipun bukan sebagai kawan. Sama sepertinya, Izaya juga tidak takut pada Shizuo dan kekuatannya, mungkin itulah yang membuat Shizuo merasa ada orang yang mau menerima keberadaannya. Ya, mungkin baginya, Izaya adalah orang yang mau menerima keberadaannya, apa adanya.

Shinra mendengus geli, rencana Izaya untuk membuat Shizuo terus memikirkannya ternyata berhasil.

.

.

"Kenapa mereka bisa ada di sini, Masaomi?" tanya Mikado pada Kida.

Kida mengamati gerak-gerik pasangan yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kafe yang padat pengunjung itu. Shizuo dan Izaya. Bersama. Mustahil.

"Sepertinya kita harus berpelukan semalaman Mikado. Kau tahu? Sepertinya matahari akan terbit dari barat esok hari. Jadi, lebih baik kita saling menghangatkan tubuh untuk terakhir kalinya," ujar Kida sambil menatap mikado dengan tatapan menggoda.

"Hentikan, Masaomi! Bagaimana kalau orang-orang mendengarnya?"

"Aku ingin semua orang mendengarnya, Mikado. Biar semua orang di Ikebukuro ini tahu bahwa penakluk para wanita cantik ini adalah milik laki-laki manis bernama Mikado Ryuugamine," Kida masih terus memandangi wajah Mikado, namun kali ini, dia menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya, seperti anak SMA yang tengah kasmaran.

"Boleh kami bergabung?" interupsi sebuah suara. Izaya menghalangi pandangan Kida dengan wajahnya.

"Tempat ini terlalu ramai, lebih baik kita cari tempat lain saja," ujar Shizuo yang tidak habis pikir kenapa Izaya senang sekali mengganggu orang lain.

"Tidak bisa. Kau harus mencoba pencuci mulut di kafe ini, Shizu-chan..," bujuk Izaya. "Jadi, boleh kami bergabung dengan kalian?"

Kencan kalian gagal, Kida, Mikado. Tapi tenanglah, hari masih panjang.

**~~Kochii Alsace~~**

Shizuo berdiri di belakang Izaya, menunggu Izaya membuka pintu ruangannya. Shizuo melirik kantong plastik yang ditentengnya dengan tangan kiri. Bir. Dia tidak suka bir, tapi Izaya membeli banyak bir. Dia bilang kalau bir itu harus mereka habiskan malam ini juga karena dia tidak suka bir.

Shizuo tidak menyangka kalau Izaya banyak mengetahui hal yang berhubungan dengannya. Sejak pagi, Izaya seakan menunjukkan kalau dia mengetahui segala hal yang berhubungan dengan Shizuo. Mulai dari susu, Kasuka, hingga makanan manis. Izaya seakan memberikan semua hal yang disukainya selama seharian penuh ini.

Kehilangan.

Entah kenapa Shizuo merasa dia akan kehilangan sosok Izaya. Sudah pukul sebelas malam. Benar, setelah jarum pendek jam melewati angka dua belas, Izaya akan menghilang dari pandangan Shizuo selamanya. Itu perjanjiannya. Shizuo menghela nafas. Entah kenapa dia tidak ingin Izaya menghilang dari sini untuk kedua kalinya.

"Kau kenapa, Shizu-chan? Kau ingin kita menghabiskan sisa waktu ini di hotel?" tanya Izaya dengan senyuman menggoda.

Shizuo tidak menanggapi Izaya kali ini. Pikirannya hanya terfokus pada satu topik, tidak ingin hari ini selesai. Ingin rasanya dia menghentikan waktu kalau bisa. Setidaknya, dia ingin membanting semua jam yang ada di sini, supaya dia masih bisa bersama Izaya lebih lama.

Izaya sangat berbeda hari ini. Meskipun dia masih menyebalkan, tapi hari ini dia sangat baik dan perhatian kepada Shizuo. Selain itu, Shizuo baru menyadari kalau ternyata Izaya.. cukup menarik. Seorang laki-laki yang secara fisik mampu menarik perhatian siapa pun, termasuk sesama laki-laki.

Apa benar kalau dia sudah bosan dengan Shizuo?

"Aku tidak suka bir," Shizuo meletakkan kantong plastik itu di atas meja tamu Izaya.

"Aku tahu. Aku juga tidak suka minuman kalengan seperti ini," Izaya menyeringai.

"Lalu, untuk apa kau membelinya?"

"Untuk merayakan hari ini. Kita harus merayakan sesuatu dengan minum bir, bukan?"

Shizuo mengernyitkan alisnya. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran laki-laki di depannya ini.

"Bukankah kita saling benci? Aku membenci minuman kaleng, dan kau juga membenci bir. Bukankah itu mirip? Kita akan menghabiskan semua minuman ini, Shizu-chan. Setelah menghabiskan minuman yang kita benci, semua akan selesai."

DEG! Shizuo tidak menyangka izaya akan mengatakan hal semacam itu. Kenapa dia tidak mencurangi Shizuo. Atau, berkata kalau ini adalah April mop yang dipercepat. Dia tidak tahu apakah dia tidak ingin Izaya menghilang karena hari ini Izaya nampak berbeda, atau karena dia merasa senang dengan keberadaan Izaya yang tidak pernah merasa takut dengannya maupun kekuatannya. Yang jelas, dia tidak ingin berpisah dengan Izaya.

"Sebagai tanda terima kasih karena kau sudah membawakan belanjaan sampai sini, aku akan membukakan kalengmu, Shizu-chan." Izaya mengeluarkan kaleng-kaleng bir dari kantong plastik lalu meletakkan semuanya di atas meja. Dia mengisyaratkan Shizuo untuk duduk, bersamaan dengan itu, Izaya membukakan sekaleng bir untuk Shizuo.

"Cheers!" Izaya mengangkat kaleng bir tinggi-tinggi di depan Shizuo.

Shizuo menyambut kaleng bir izaya dengan miliknya yang tadi sudah dibukakan Izaya. "Cheers."

Shizuo dan Izaya meminum bir itu. Shizuo mengernyit saat cairan itu mengalir memasuki rongga mulutnya. Pahit. Mereka pun meminum bir mereka diliputi keheningan.

"Izaya, apa benar..," kalimat Shizuo terpotong karena telepon milik Shizuo berdering.

"Angkatlah," ujar Izaya seolah tidak peduli.

Shizuo membalikkan badannya lalu menjawab panggilan dari Tom.

"Shizuo, bagaimana misi pengawalanmu?" tanya Tom langsung ke inti.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Bukankah hari ini kau mengawal Izaya Orihara? Dia kemari dua hari lalu dengan membawa sekoper uang dan mengatakan akan menyewamu menjadi pengawalnya selama seharian ini."

"Apa maksudmu?" Shizuo memijit pangkal hidungnya karena matanya terasa sangat lelah dan kepalanya terasa pusing.

"..." Shizuo tidak bisa mendengar suara Tom dengan jelas. Indera pendengarannya tidak bisa berfungsi dengan baik saat ini. Penglihatannya juga kabur.

Shizuo membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati Izaya masih menikmati bir-nya. Buram. Penglihatannya benar-benar sangat buram. Tapi, samar-samar dia bisa melihat seringaian di wajah . Menyeringailah Izaya, karena Shizuo pikir, itu seringaian terakhirmu untuknya.

"_Oyasumi_, Shizu-chan."

**~~Kochii Alsace~~**

Shizuo sangat menyesali pikiran-pikiran bodohnya hari ini. Mulai dari berpikir bahwa izaya tahu banyak hal tentangnya, sangat perhatian padanya, fisik Izaya sangat menarik, hingga pikiran terbodohnya, dia tidak ingin Izaya pergi.

Shizuo mengutuk Izaya dan kebodohannya di dalam hati. Sekarang apa yang akan dilakukan laki-laki yang lebih muda darinya itu? Pisau, cek. Terikat, cek. Tidak berdaya, cek. Izaya akan membunuh Shizuo. **Tidak salah lagi!** Pikir Shizuo putus asa.

Jadi, seharian ini Izaya memberinya madu lalu akan membunuhnya malam ini? Tapi.. .

"Apa maksudmu dengan memperpanjang waktu?"

"Hum? Itu?" Izaya melepaskan ikat pinggang Shizuo lalu melepaskan kaitannya. "Sebenarnya aku ingin kau menjadi budakku, Shizu-chan. Supaya kita bisa bersama selamanya."

Izaya mengelus ritsleting Shizuo. "Aku selalu memperhatikanmu. Aku tahu semuanya tentangmu, Shizu-chan. Hal-hal yang kau benci, kau sukai, aku tahu semuanya. Aku tertarik padamu, Shizu-chan. Ya, tertarik padamu, sejak dulu."

Shizuo tertegun mendengar pengakuan Izaya. Dia tidak menyangka akan mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari bibir Izaya. Pendengarannya pasti masih belum berfungsi normal.

"Terima kasih untuk Shinra karena sudah memberi obat tidur yang bagus."

Shizuo menggeram saat menyadari kalau ternyata Izaya sudah merencanakan semua ini matang-matang. "Dia terlibat?"

"Tidak, dia hanya memberikan obat yang kuminta. Obat tidur yang bereaksi cepat dan berefek lemas selama beberapa jam, tapi membuat si korban tidur tidak terlalu lama. Bukankah itu obat yang bagus?"

"Aku akan membunuhmu!"

"Kau sudah mengatakannya tadi," ujar Izaya dengan raut bosan. "Nah, Shizuo, aku ingin tahu, apa kau benar-benar membenciku?"

"Tentu saja."

"Apa karena itu, kau tidak pernah menunjukkan ekspresi selain marah dan kesal padaku?"

Shizuo terdiam. Dia tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Izaya.

"Awalnya kupikir Shinra sudah gila saat mengatakan kalau aku mencintaimu karena aku mengumpulkan segala informasi tentangmu. Saat itu dia salah, aku membencimu saat itu. Tapi kemudian aku sadar, aku membencimu karena kau tidak pernah terbuka seperti manusia yang lain. Kau hanya menunjukkan ekspresi marah dan kesal padaku. Aku ingin melihatmu sedih, menangis, tersenyum, tertawa."

**Stalker.**

Izaya mengecup perut Shizuo.

"Aku bahkan iri pada Celty yang sesekali bisa melihatmu tersenyum hanya karena dia mendengarkan ceritamu. Karena itulah, terkadang aku memberikan misi yang sedikit berbahaya padanya."

"Katakan langsung ke poin utamanya, Kutu! Kepalaku terlalu sulit untuk mencerna kata-katamu karena pengaruh obatmu!" geram Shizuo. **Katakan apa yang ingin kudengar, Izaya!**

"Aku mencintaimu, Shizu-chan. Aku ingin memilikimu."

Shizuo kembali tertegun. Matanya melebar.

Izaya mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Shizuo, menjilat luka gores yang baru saja dibuatnya secara tidak langsung. Shizuo bisa melihat mata Izaya yang terpejam dan seakan sangat menikmati hal itu. **Erotis.** Shizuo mulai berpikiran seperti Kida.

Izaya kini menjilat leher Shizuo, rasa besi merasuk ke indera pengecapannya. Darah orang yang kau cintai, Izaya.

"Ngh..!" Shizuo mengerang geli saat lidah Izaya mengenai bagian sensitif di lehernya.

Izaya menyeringai senang. Lidahnya kembali bermain di titik itu. CUP! Izaya bahkan mencium tempat itu dan menghisapnya, mencoba membuat _kiss mark__di sana__**.**_

"Berhenti, Izaya!"

"Tidak."

"Berhenti!"

"Aku sudah susah payah mendapatkanmu, kalau aku melepaskanmu sekarang, kau pasti akan meninggalkanku. Aku tidak mau," tegas Izaya.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu!" seru Shizuo.

Izaya membelalakkan matanya. **Mana mungkin?** "Jangan menipuku, Shizu-chan."

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku.., sepertinya menyukaimu."

Izaya meninggalkan leher Shizuo untuk menatap mata Shizuo dari dekat. Tidak percaya. Izaya menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali, mencoba mengusir hal yang dianggapnya ilusi. "Kenapa?"

"Jangan tanya aku, Sialan! Sekarang cepat lepaskan ikatanmu!"

Izaya menatap ragu pada Shizuo. Bagaimana kalau setelah ini dia kehilangan Shizuo?

"Bukankah kau tahu segalanya tentangku, Stalker-kun? Kau harusnya tahu kalau aku tidak pernah berbohong."

Izaya mengangguk pelan. Biarlah, toh, walaupun ikatan itu terlepas, Shizuo tidak akan bisa kabur atau menghajarnya. Kalaupun Shizuo akan menghajarnya, dia pasti bisa menghindar.

Izaya melepaskan tali pada kaki Shizuo, kemudian melepaskan tali yang mengikat masing-masing pergelangan tangannya. Shizuo sudah terlepas.

HUG! Shizuo memeluk Izaya erat. Dia merasa lega karena Izaya tidak bosan padanya, tidak akan meninggalkannya, mengetahui semua hal tentang dirinya, terlebih, Izaya mencintainya yang memiliki kekuatan yang dianggap menyeramkan.

"Shi.., Shizu-chan?"

"Terima kasih."

"Untuk?"

"Semuanya."

Izaya membalas pelukan Shizuo. Mustahil. Dia pasti bermimipi saat ini.

Shizuo melepaskan pelukannya. CUP! Shizuo mengecup singkat bibir Izaya. CUP! CUP! Kembali ia menciumnya.

Izaya membalas ciuman Shizuo. Kali ini dia berinisiatif memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut Shizuo. Berbalas! Shizuo membalasnya!

Mereka siap untuk ke babak yang lebih lanjut.

.

.

A day with your stalker.

Will your heart melted by his feelings?

Ah, or will you stay by his side, forever?

BOTH OF THEM.

.

.

**End**

* * *

**A/N:**

Terima kasih Chii ucapkan untuk **Nagisa Zappelin **yang sudah membuat challenge ini. Chii persembahkan A Day with Your Stalker untuk memenuhi **Nagisa Zappelin's Challenge: Minor **ini. Semoga ngga telat, berhubung deadline-nya tinggal beberapa saat lagi.

Terima kasih juga untuk **Blackcat146** yang udah nge-share info dan ngajak saya ikutan challenge ini.

Sebenernya, Chii bingung karena awalnya mau buat rate M, tapi mendengar kabar bahwa ada beberapa fic rate M yang dihapus oleh FFn, maka Chii mengurungkan niat. Jadinya ya, rate T abal begini. Maafkan Chii *bow*

Chii berharap fans-nya DRRR! Ngga ada yang marah karena karakter berubah jadi agak, atau mungkin sangat OOC.

Last, Chii berharap, ada yang berkenan membaca, meninggalkan review, juga memberikan kritik dan saran buat Chii. So, mind to review?


End file.
